


Castiel the Faithful, Gabriel the Foolish

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Material, Grace Bonding, Grace Mating, Happy Ending, M/M, Timeline Skipping, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knows that he will be forced to pick a mate soon, and so he chooses the one of his brothers that does not seem to mind his strange behavior and does not hate humans.  He and Castiel are happy together until one day Gabriel runs away and does not come back.  Castiel waits for Gabriel, patiently, though Gabriel never returns, until their paths cross again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are scenes pulled directly from the script of Supernatural that have been re-written to fit this story. I do not own those chapters, just like I don’t own the characters themselves. :) 
> 
> Make sure to check out the AMAZING art done by Disizletzi over here: http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/115304885449/disizletzi-angelcest-bigbang-2015-castiel-the

Castiel waited until the humans were gone before he moved, flying with a beat of his wings to where he had last felt Gabriel's Grace. It was a decrepit building. Had Gabriel truly died, there would be no building left. 

He walked into the building, following the traces of Grace he would feel from both of his brothers. When he entered a conference room, he stared at the vessel and wings on the floor. Castiel moved closer and knelt down next to the vessel and touched it. Gabriel was gone. He had fled, allowing Lucifer to think that he had passed. Strange. 

 

Castiel looked at the wings spread out against the ground in ash. Had Lucifer not noticed? There were only two. There should be six. Six magnificent wings burned into the ground, five times as large as the ones here. Had Lucifer truly been fooled by this facsimile of a death? 

 

He knelt next to the vessel and touched it on the arm. It was familiar, as Gabriel was familiar. Gabriel had inhabited it for so long, it was Gabriel, far more than it had been the original owner. Castiel lifted the vessel easily and made his way out of the hotel and then disappeared. 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

Angels were made to paired with another. Or more. Flocks were for multiple pairs to come together and join. Castiel stared at Anael, Balthazar and their mates, his Grace bright and pleased for them. They had both found mates and a flock at once. They were favored strongly by Father. They deserved such attention. 

 

Another presence, impossibly bright and shining appeared next to him. Castiel shrunk in on himself and allowed Gabriel to join him. The archangel was rarely seen in the company of his brothers and sisters and to be favored with his presence was...unusual. 

 

"Gabriel." 

 

"Hello Little Brother,” Gabriel said, turning to the angel sitting by his side. 

 

Castiel looked skyward, staring at Anael and Balthazar as their Grace meshed together, forming something bright and new. He admired it, and was happy for them. "May I assist you with something?" 

 

"I thought you might be lonely. Your two friends have just found their mates." 

 

"I am pleased for Anael and Balthazar,” Castiel said, looking at the archangel. "They have found happiness and so I am happy for them." 

 

"And what of you?" Gabriel asked, settling in closer next to the young angel. "Do you not dream of someday having a mate?" 

 

Castiel smiled. "I am sure our Father has planned for me to find a mate when the time is appropriate." He looked to the archangel and added. "I suppose I should ask the same question of you Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel hummed, his song quieting until it could only be heard between the two of them. "I do not wish for a mate." 

 

Castiel stared at the archangel, surprised by the proclamation and leaned closer so that his Grace could brush against the archangel's. It was an intimate touch, perhaps not appropriate, but Castiel doubted anyone watched them. Not when there was the joining of Anael and Balthazar to draw their attention. 

 

Gabriel extended his Grace, wrapping it around the young angel. Castiel was so very young. Innocent. Yet the angel was reaching out to him to offer comfort. “You do not judge me for my wishes?” 

 

Castiel hummed, his voice deeper and broader now that he was wrapped in Gabriel’s Grace. “I do not. Your wishes are your own. You honor our Father with your choice, as you do with all things Gabriel.” 

 

Gabriel smiled and wrapped the young angel closer to him and raised his eyes to the heavens where the other angels danced. "You are right to think so. There are many that do not agree with my choice though." Sadness tinged his song and voice and Gabriel forced himself to think of better things as he looked to the young angel. 

 

"Castiel, what do you-"

 

"Who does not agree?" Castiel asked, staring at Gabriel, his eyes wide and surprised. "Your choice is an honor to Father, that we are all born and made to please him. Though I do not know his plan for you, he must be pleased." 

 

Gabriel stared at the young angel next to him and his heart ached. He wished that he still had that measure of faith. It was humbling to have Castiel have more faith in their Father than he did. "Some of our siblings do not agree with my choice." 

 

Castiel turned his eyes skyward, looking back up at the show of Anael and Balthazar dancing together again. Their Grace and happiness filled heaven, the sky growing brighter every moment with their happiness and joy. "I understand. They only want what mates find in each other for you. To have that happiness and joy." His song turned wistful as he watched his friends come together. 

 

Gabriel did not look at Castiel. He knew the next question. He always knew the next question. Why would he not search the angels again? He should not give up. He needed to have faith. Didn't he have faith anymore? 

 

Castiel watched as the light of Gabriel's Grace continued to dim until the brightness had faded almost completely. He reached out and pulled on Gabriel, shedding what little of his light he could on the archangel. "Why do you not want a mate Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel blinked and turned to look at Castiel. It was such a strange question. One he had never been asked before. "Why do you ask?" 

 

Castiel considered his response, brushing his wings against Gabriel's, their feathers tangling to together in an intimate gesture. "No one has asked you before." 

 

Gabriel paused. No. No one had ever asked him why. No one had ever attempted to understand why he would not want, or desire, something more. "You are right. No one has ever asked before." 

 

"I am asking now,” Castiel said, his song quieting, so the question would be more private, shadowed by the joining of angels above them. 

 

"I am not a fit mate,” Gabriel said, waiting for the immediate protest of the statement. When none came, he looked at Castiel and found the young angel's gaze unsettling. He would not look away. "I enjoy spending time on Earth. Far more than I should. Michael chastises me for it often. I envy them sometimes. Humans." 

 

Castiel only continued to listen, not looking away from Gabriel. It would be such an easy thing to reach out, to interrupt, to protest, but Gabriel needed someone to listen. For the first time, someone needed to listen and attempt to understand. 

 

"I do not like the life that we have here Castiel. It is too stagnant. We are content, but we are not happy. Do you know what that means?" Gabriel asked the smaller angel, who looked up at the bright light of his friend's Grace again. 

 

"I do." 

 

Gabriel stared in surprise as the small angel wrapped both of his wings around his six as best he could. The touch was surprisingly comforting and Gabriel leaned into Castiel. "You do?" 

 

"I am content. I know this. I am pleased with my position and my siblings. But I am not..." He raised his eyes to the laughter above him. "Happy. Joyous." 

 

Gabriel felt humbled. This young Seraph understood more about the difference between contentment and happiness than he could have ever imagined. "Do you wish for a mate, Castiel?" 

 

"I do,” Castiel said, his Grace stretching slowly within him, afraid to reach out further to the archangel who wanted none of that type of touch. "But I know that Father will give me a mate when the time is right and not before." 

 

Gabriel studied the young Seraph for a long moment. A solution was beginning to become clear. "Castiel." 

 

Castiel looked back to Gabriel and smiled at him. "Yes, Gabriel?" 

 

"Would you be my mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

All of Heaven thought Gabriel dead.Disappeared and dead.They pitied him, the angel who had once been the chosen of an archangel, to lose his mate.It had been an unheard of mating, and yet, they had been happy together.  

 

 

They had understood each other.Castiel understood Gabriel's need to be among the humans and to disappear among them.The words of Heaven and the Host meant nothing.He could feel Gabriel, and could feel the care that Gabriel had for him.His Grace sang a quiet, happy song.  

 

 

Gabriel understood what he wanted and that he wanted to be happy, but maybe not in the same way that the others did.That was all right.There were not a perfect match, but they did work together.  

 

 

Castiel ignored the words of the Host and watched the humans, watched Gabriel from heaven.It was easy to ignore them when he could feel Gabriel's joy.It was so plain and all-consuming, that joy.He would do anything in his power to ensure that Gabriel was always able to experience it.Even if it was not with him.Gabriel deserved nothing less.  

 

 

Then the day came when Gabriel did not return to heaven.Castiel waited, and watched for him to return.No matter how long his excursions and trips, he had always come home.He had always embraced him, wrapped his wings around him and held him close.  

 

 

The Host began to speak again.Castiel pulled away from his siblings and waited for Gabriel to return.He would return.He always did.This time would not be any different, except that it was.  

 

 

The first moment Castiel could not longer feel the touch of Gabriel's Grace, he'd panicked, his Grace crying out, the sound of discord, sorrow and pain, echoing across heaven.Gabriel was gone, Gabriel could not be gone!  

 

 

They would have all felt the death of an archangel.They would have felt his passing.They would have known!Castiel lived alone, in the corner of heaven that had become his own as he waited for Gabriel.Gabriel would return.He would.Something had happened, but he would return.He would have felt Gabriel die.  

 

 

Millennia passed.More and more years went by.Castiel watched the earth change, watched the humans change and wondered where Gabriel was.If he was enjoying his time among them.He would wait as long as he needed to.He could wait.  

 

 

Castiel the Faithful.Castiel the Foolish.He was called the names in equal measure by his siblings.The songs were soft, but the hint of discord was there.Castiel remembered a day where discord had never been tolerated by their Father.He ignored them all as he had done.His mate had not abandoned him.He would not.  

 

 

"Castiel."  

 

 

The sound and presence of Michael was unexpected.Castiel stood and spread his wings in a submissive gesture.He could not imagine what Michael wanted with him."Michael."  

 

 

"The time has come for you to come out of mourning young one.Gabriel is gone.You must find another mate."  

 

 

Castiel jolted in surprise, the plain tone from Michael not fitting the words from his mouth."Mourning?I do not mourn, I wait."  

 

 

"Castiel."Michael gentled his words and stepped closer to the young angel."He is not going to return.You must learn to live without him.You must move on Castiel.Find another mate.Be happy.It is what we all wish for you."  

 

 

"He is not dead,” Castiel said.His Grace pulsed inside him, around the hole at his very center where Gabriel's Grace should be, but was no longer."I would know if he were dead."  

 

 

"Castiel-"  

 

 

Castiel raised his head and looked at Michael."Gabriel is not dead.My mate is not dead.I will not believe that.I refuse to."  

 

 

Michael stared at the young angel, his Grace aching.“Castiel, please.”  

 

 

“I will not find another mate while mine still lives Michael.That would be a betrayal to everything I have sworn to Gabriel, and our Father.”Castiel looked up at Michael, well-aware that he was disobeying a direct request of an archangel.“I cannot.”  

 

 

“Very well.”Michael brushed his Grace gently along the young angel, offering him courage and strength.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stared at Gabriel, his head tilted to the side as he studied the archangel."Your mate?"  

 

 

"Yes."Gabriel turned to face the young Seraph and waited for his answer."Would you mate an archangel?"  

 

 

Castiel continued to stare at Gabriel."I do not understand Gabriel." 

 

 

"What don't you understand Little One?"Gabriel asked, wrapping his Grace around Castiel's in a comforting gesture.  

 

 

"You just expressed to me that you had no desire to mate, to ever mate.And yet now, you have asked me to mate you.They conflict and I do not understand."Castiel spoke, leaning in closer to the bright light of the archangel.  

 

 

Gabriel hummed, his song thoughtful and gentle as he held Castiel close to him.His brother was innocent and gentle.Castiel had nothing but faith in their Father, in why they had been created.No other angel had such sense of certainty and purpose.“May I tell you a secret Castiel?It is not a harmful one, merely a secret of myself."  

 

 

Castiel nodded, threading his Grace through Gabriel's.They fit.He did not feel small or worthless next to an archangel.Not like this.Strange."You may tell me anything that you wish Gabriel."  

 

 

"An archangel is expected to mate.I will have to find a mate myself or Michael will find one for me,” Gabriel whispered, his Grace combing through Castiel's wings slowly.  

 

 

"Surely Michael would not force you to mate against your will.You will find a mate when you are destined to find one Gabriel.I would only complicate matters, and you-"

 

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel interrupted."If you were my mate, would you keep me from going to Earth?"  

 

 

Castiel smothered his surprise at the question and thought for a moment.Would he?"No.Of course not.If you wished to go, I would wait for your return."  

 

 

"No matter how many times I went there to visit,” Gabriel pressed.

 

 

"I would not mind Gabriel.But you are not my mate, and I do not have control over your whims."Castiel protested, his wings shivering at the touch from Gabriel.Touching wings was an intimate touch, one for mates. 

 

 

Gabriel hummed and tightened his hold around Castiel."What do you expect of your mate, Castiel?"  

 

 

Castiel looked up at Gabriel again."Love, faithfulness, truth, communion."He cited the list simply, watched as the archangel only continued to stare at him.  

 

 

"Fledglings?"  

 

 

Castiel had a moment to feel happy and pleased."No.I have no desire for fledglings myself.I will be happy to help raise those of our brothers and sisters, as I am with all things."  

 

 

"If I can give you all of those things, will you be my mate?" Gabriel asked, his Grace nervous and tentative as he twirled around Castiel.  

 

 

"Gabriel, when you find your true mate-"

 

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel interrupted, his song soft and gentle."I believe that you are my true mate.You understand me in the way the Host does not.I am not..."He raised his eyes to the happy light of Balthazar, Anael and their mates."Like your friends."  

 

 

Castiel stared at the archangel.The admission was clearly painful for Gabriel, though he did not entirely understand why.He pressed his Grace closer to Gabriel."You are as our Father made you, Gabriel.You are simply different, as you have always been.I am, perhaps, a little different myself."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed, his song a bright burst of joy that attracted attention from other angels around them.His Grace tangled closer into that of Castiel, sensing his pleasure and simple happiness."Then you will?"  

 

 

Castiel could feel many more angels beginning to stare and to speak of how close their Grace was.Many were confused, but it was simple.He and Gabriel were different.Different enough that perhaps they were also the same and fit together."Of course I shall."  

 

 

It had been a very long time, long before the fall of the Morningstar that Castiel had seen Gabriel's Grace shine as brightly as it did in that moment.Gabriel had always been beautiful, always would, but the pure resplendent pleasure made him shine even brighter.He was truly beautiful, his mate. 

 

 

Shy pleasure at his thoughts of calling Gabriel a mate crept into his mind and he stared at Gabriel.Castiel reached out, his wings tangling into the archangel's.He was enveloped, but Gabriel was holding him closer, clinging to him.A seraph and an archangel.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Many of the angels did not understand, and even resented their mating.Castiel would come to understand that and forgive his brothers and sisters for their judgements of that which they knew not.He and Gabriel were different, and they were willing to try to compromise when it was required between them.  

 

 

Their mating was quiet and far more simple.There was no audience of Heaven, only the two of them, in a far corner of Heaven that only Gabriel knew of.It fit them and Castiel rejoiced in his bond to Gabriel.  

 

 

After they were bonded, Gabriel spoke to him a great deal.About their Father.About his sadness over Lucifer, and his uselessness in comparison to both Michael and Raphael.He may have been only a Seraph in the eyes of the Host, and unworthy of the archangel, but he was the only one who could tell Gabriel continued to be in pain.  

 

 

He offered comfort in whatever way he could to the archangel, careful never to require or ask for too much from him.While the small attempts cheered Gabriel, his Grace brightening whenever around him or at his touch, over time, Castiel knew that Gabriel would soon find something to ease the burden of pain he felt.  

 

 

He just did not realize that the 'something' was to disappear from Heaven with no intent to return, to shut out his family, and his mate.But just as Castiel believed their Father would one day return, he believed that Gabriel would one day return to him as well.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

The concept of time was a strange one to an angel.It passed, but he lost track of what it meant to the world beneath them, or to the others around him.Time again became relevant as Inias informed him of his task to retrieve the vessel of Michael from Hell.The Righteous Man.  

 

 

The other angels spoke, their voices dissenting with each other as they debated the best way to retrieve him.Though the words were never directly spoken, there was fear among the Seraphs.They would be doing what was right, following the word of their Father.But even an angel felt fear.To dive into the depths of Hell, they might not return.

 

 

The argument swelled, dissent growing louder until Heaven was echoing with it, dark clouds gathering and blocking the sunlight that normally pervaded every inch of their home.This was why Gabriel had left and did not return.This fighting that never ceased.  

 

 

Castiel stood, his song loud and echoing across Heaven as he announced that he would lead the attack and the garrison he commanded into Hell to retrieve the Righteous Man.He felt Michael's approval and pride at his declaration.He was doing the right thing.What their Father would have wished for, prophesied. 

 

 

Castiel did not feel proud or honored, no matter the accolades that Michael heaped upon him, speaking of his bravery and dedication in service to their Father.He stared down at the depths of Hell and he thought of Gabriel.He thought of the dissent, the fighting that Gabriel had hated, that had driven him away from Heaven.Away from him.  

 

 

He would do what he had to and perhaps he would not survive.Perhaps he would.But The Righteous Man would be freed from Hell.Castiel did not pay attention to the good tidings of Michael on their mission, he stared downward and thought of Gabriel.How Gabriel’s Grace had felt around him, how their wings had felt brushing together…

 

 

 

_Falling, Falling, Falling into the dark depths of Hell_ …

 

 

 

Gabriel’s joy at being his mate…

 

 

 

_Through the hordes of demons that would keep him from the Righteous Man_ …

 

 

 

Gabriel laughing, smiling, his Grace singing…

 

 

 

_There he was, a demon torturing souls at the rack, fallen in every way a flawed human could be_ …

 

 

 

Gabriel…

 

 

 

_No time, the others had fled, had retreated, they had come too far and were surrounded, no way out._

 

 

 

Castiel reached out and grabbed the human soul, knife bloody from torturing in his hand, looked up and spread his wings.His Grace flared bright and he wrapped the broken soul deep within him.His body and mind would have to be re-formed, entirely.  

 

 

The other angels called for him, for him to heal and to leave the work of rebuilding the human to the other, lesser angels, but Castiel ignored them all.Gabriel loved humans.Even the flawed ones, like this.Maybe if he rebuilt this human, he would begin to understand.  

 

 

His name was Dean Winchester.Gabriel would have liked him, Castiel was certain of that.They shared some characteristics, Gabriel and this human.It was refreshing to see, but it made the pain of Gabriel's departure even more real and painful.  

 

 

Castiel rebuilt him, painstakingly, learning every piece of his pain and happiness, his delight and sorrows.Dean Winchester was a man who felt deeply, but never admitted to such a weakness.His brother was and perhaps always would be the greatest source of feeling.That kind of brotherhood he understood.It existed among angels.It existed among mates.  

 

 

After he finished rebuilding the human, Castiel returned to Heaven to tell of his success.Angels proclaimed his glory and many flocked to his side, eager for his attention and to get closer to him.Michael was proud, and his song sang of such.  

 

 

Castiel could feel the order under the song.The order to accept and find another to raise fledglings with, to replace Gabriel.Find another angel to call mate.There were none that could come close, but he could not refuse Michael's gift.Castiel thanked them all and returned to his corner of Heaven.  

 

 

For the first time, he focused his attention to a certain piece of Earth.Instead of looking for Gabriel, for the touch of his Grace, Castiel focused on Dean Winchester.He would wake soon. 

 

 

"Castiel."  

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes and turned to Inias, inclining his head."Yes?"  

 

 

"You are wounded."  

 

 

Castiel flexed his wings slowly and then drew them closer to his back.The fires of Hell were stronger than he, or his siblings had anticipated.He would wear his wounds for life.Be scarred for life.Gabriel would not have cared.The strength and beauty of his wings had never meant anything to Gabriel, even with his own wings of resplendent gold.  

 

 

"I will be fine,” Castiel said, reaching out with his Grace to touch Inias and assure him that he was not in any pain.There was no pain.These mild injuries and pain to his wings, the thinnest part of his Grace, they were nothing compared to what he had endured the day that he had no longer felt Gabriel's Grace inside him.  

 

 

Inias settled down next to Castiel and observed the Earth."Michael wishes for you to be the guide for the Righteous Man."  

 

 

Castiel hummed and tilted his head to the side."There are angels who would be far more suited for such an honor.I am but a foot soldier."  

 

 

"A foot soldier you may be Castiel, but you have been given charge of a battalion,” Inias said."You ordered us all back while you went forward in Hell.You protected us with no thought to yourself.There is no greater honor."  

 

 

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe and protect all of you.I could not risk something happening to you,” Castiel said.He stretched out a wing, easing the ache of it."I would do it again."  

 

 

"I believe that is why Michael has chosen you for this task.Dean Winchester, will prove difficult."  

 

 

Castiel turned to look at Inias."Why?"  

 

 

Inias looked to the side, his Grace in discomfort."He does not believe in Heaven, even having been to Hell.Nor does he believe in angels."  

 

 

"Such is the nature of humans,” Castiel said, ignoring the surprise from Inias at his statement."They believe the worst, always.They will believe in torment, they measure their lives by displeasure.They do not live for the opposite, the moments of light and happiness."  

 

 

"He is Michael's Vessel."  

 

 

Castiel closed his eyes as he imagined the Earth, swallowed in war, becoming a paradise for them all.The Earth that Gabriel loved, gone forever, no more vibrancy and strangeness of the humans.It would be all gone."I am aware."  

 

 

Inias looked at Castiel, but as always, his eyes were far away as he stared into the distance."Then you are aware of his brother?"  

 

 

Castiel nodded."The abomination.Lucifer's vessel.Tainted by demon blood.Destined to be destroyed by Michael and his older brother."  

 

 

"Will you be able to stand being near him?You will need to restrain yourself, Michael must be the one to destroy him,” Inias said, his Grace glowing with his passion.  

 

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, looking back down to Earth."Lucifer will fall, and Paradise will reign.Such has been foretold and so it must be."  

 

 

Inias laughed, a happy and delighted sound ringing across heaven."Do not sound so upset at the prospect Castiel!Paradise!”  

 

 

“Paradise,” Castiel echoed, staring down at the Earth.Dean Winchester was heading for his brother.They were drawn to each other.As they would always be.“I will go to meet the Sword.”Before Inias could answer, Castiel was on his way to Earth.Maybe this time he would understand.Perhaps he could begin a search for Gabriel.  

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder, since I pull some of the dialogue directly from the episode to use here - I don't own any of that particular dialogue. That belongs to the creators and writers of Supernatural, as do the characters.

 

 

 

 

 

Whatever trouble Dean and Sam had gotten themselves into, it wasn’t good.Neither of them had purposefully ignored his phone calls for days before.Castiel made his way to the last place he could feel the Impala and Dean and Sam’s presence.There were strange things happening in the town.Perhaps Sam and Dean had fallen victim to a monster of some sort.  

 

 

He had not felt either of them die, which meant that somewhere, they still existed.But they could be trapped.Castiel made his way to the warehouse and stared at it.There was something here.Something powerful.However, he was able to feel Sam and Dean.Castiel focused on the two of them and flew.  

 

 

Castiel found them, landing hard, and felt their surprise at his appearance.He looked around the strange room with lights and then turned to Dean and Sam.He was only able to tell them they had been missing for days before he was grabbed.The force yanked him, hard, and Castiel went tumbling into another empty room.He shouted for Sam and Dean, but he couldn’t feel them any longer.This was no trickster.This was something else.Something far more powerful.  

 

 

A figure appeared in the room in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.He was shrouded in shadow.Castiel tightened his hold on his angel blade and then watched as the force sent it flying across the room.He turned to face the shadowy figure.“Return Sam and Dean to me right now.”  

 

 

“And how are you gonna make me short stack?”  

 

 

Castiel scowled and brought the full power of his Grace to bear, his eyes glowing in the dark room.“I am far more powerful than you could ever imagine Trickster.Let them go, right now, or I will make you.”  

 

 

Loki sucked on his lollipop.“Seraph, if you think for a moment that I have any fear of you, you are sadly mistaken.”He tilted his head and smirked.“You might wanna pop away already.”He waggled his fingers.“Shoo now.Leave the humans to me and I’ll make them play the roles you want them to play.”  

 

 

Castiel frowned as the shadowed figure turned to walk away from him.He moved, grabbing the trickster to spin him back around.The moment he touched the body of the trickster, he gasped.That wasn’t a trickster.That was...“ _No_.”  

 

 

“Sorry to disappoint!” Loki snarled and grabbed the angel by the throat, throwing him into the wall.“But now I can’t let you live now that you know what I am.”Loki hit the angel across the face and ropes appeared, binding him to the wall.“Maybe I’ll leave you here, so you can watch all of it happen.Forever trapped only to view paradise, never to be a part of it.Seems fitting for an angel.”  

 

 

_Gabriel!_ Loki froze and stared at the blue-eyed vessel, at the call of a Grace he knew better than his own.He disappeared, the ropes disappearing with him.He gave himself precious few moments to bury his Grace deep under the guise of the trickster.He was a trickster. _Loki_.A Pagan god.Anything that he had been no longer existed.He was no longer…that.  

 

 

An anguished sob escaped him before he buried it under the power and anger of Loki.He was not what Castiel wanted any longer, and no matter how that Grace had reached for him, he would ignore it.  

 

 

He was a trickster and the boys would play their roles.They would do what they had to do!Loki re-appeared and watched as duct-tape rolled over Castiel’s mouth.“Hi Castiel!”He ignored the hurt look from the angel and turned to look at the boys.

 

 

He waved and snapped Castiel back into the other room, tied up into ropes, and out of the way.Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow at Dean.“Relax.He’ll live.….Maybe.”  

 

 

“All right, you know what?I’m done with the Monkey dance.”Dean stalked towards the trickster and scowled at him.“Okay?We get it.”  

 

 

“Yeah?”Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.“Get what, hotshot?”  

 

 

“Playing our roles, right?”Dean glanced back at Sam and then to the trickster again.“That’s your game?” 

 

 

Loki held up a finger.“That’s half the game!”

 

 

Sam glared at the trickster.“What’s the other half?”  

 

 

“Play your roles, out there!”Loki gave a little handwave, indicating the real world, where he really needed these two boneheads to accept their fate as the rides of Michael and Lucifer.They’d get it eventually.Or he’d make them.

 

 

Dean scowled.“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

 

“Oh, you knoooow.”Loki smirked at them both.“Sam, staring as Lucifer.Dean, staring as Michael!Your Celebrity Death Match!”He waved his hands at both of them.“Play your roles.”

 

 

Sam stared at the trickster, his heart sinking.“You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?” 

 

 

“Hells yeah!Let’s light this candle!” Loki said, his eyes glinting with excitement.It’d be over in a blaze of glory.  

 

 

“We do that, the world will end,” Sam shot back.  

 

 

“Yeah?And?Whose fault is that?”Loki paused and tilted his head, staring at both of them, now starting to look more and more guilty.“Who popped Lucifer out of the box?Hmm?Look.It’s started.You started it!It can’t be stopped.So let’s get it over with,”Gabriel said, shrugging.  

 

 

Sam glared at the trickster, unable to believe that he would just dismiss everything, that quickly, that easily.  

 

 

“Heaven or Hell, which side you on?” Dean asked, stepping closer to the trickster before Sam could get even more angry.Last thing they needed was a pissed off trickster when they were still stuck in TV land.  

 

 

“I’m not on either side,” Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, right,” Dean sneered.He crossed his arms over his chest.“You’re grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer.Which one is it?”  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and rolled his eyes.“You listen to me you arrogant dick.I don’t work for either of those SOBs.”He narrowed his eyes and glared at Dean, his voice dropping low and angry.“Believe me.”  

 

 

“Hmm.”Dean glared right back at the trickster.“Oh, you’re somebody’s bitch.”Dean nodded and turned to look at Sam.“C’mon-”

 

 

Gabriel grabbed Dean and closed his magic around Dean’s throat, pinning him to the wall, watching as his airway started to be crushed, inch by inch. “Don’t you ever, EVER presume to know what I am.”  

 

 

Gabriel glared at Dean, watching as he started to struggle for air before realizing that he couldn’t get any.Surprised green eyes met his and Gabriel turned back to look at Sam.“Now listen very closely.”He glanced back at Dean.“Here’s what’s gonna happen.You’re gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities and play the roles that destiny,” Gabriel sneered, “Has chosen for you.”  

 

 

“And if we don’t?” Sam asked, stepping closer to where the trickster was holding Dean to the wall.

 

 

Gabriel tightened the first of power around Dean’s throat.Watched as he sputtered and struggled against the hold, trying to get free.“Then you’ll stay here in TV land.Forever.”Gabriel watched as Sam stared at his brother, wanting to intervene, but knowing that there was nothing that he could do.He smirked and raised a hand. “300 channels and, uh, nothing’s on.”He snapped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel figured that it wouldn’t take long after Dean realized his brother had been turned into a car that he would give in.  

 

 

“All right you son of a bitch!Uncle!We’ll do it!” Dean shouted, staring at the sky.

 

 

Gabriel smirked and appeared behind Dean as he turned to Sam.Music to his ears.And to think, it only took Sam appearing as a car to get him to do it.  

 

 

“Should I honk?”Sam asked.  

 

 

Gabriel sauntered closer for a better look at the car.Damn decent replica if he did say so himself.“Woooooow, Sam, get a load of those rims on you!” 

 

 

“Eat me,” Sam said.

 

 

“Okay boys, ready to go quietly?” Gabriel asked, tucking his thumbs into his pants as he walked back over to Dean.He stared at Dean and grinned.These two boys didn’t know the meaning of quietly.It would be interesting to see what they tried to pull.  

 

 

“Woah, woah, woah, not so fast.”Dean held up a hand and glared at the trickster.“Nobody is going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs.”

 

 

“What’s the difference?”Gabriel rolled his eyes and rocked back on his heels.His smile turned cruel.“Satan’s gonna ride has ass one way or another.”When Deanster decided to only glower at him more, he snorted and snapped his fingers.

 

 

Sam climbed out of the car, rubbing at his lower back and ass.They were never going to talk about that.Never, ever going to talk about it.  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and turned to look at Dean, raising an eyebrow.“Happy?” 

 

 

Dean hummed and rocked back on his heels.“Tell me one thing,” he paused, looking at the Trickster.“Why didn’t the stake kill you?”  

 

 

“I can’t give away all of my secrets.I have a reputation to maintain after all,” Gabriel said.“I am the trickster.”  

 

 

“Or maybe you’re not,” Sam said, flicking open the lighter.He dropped it into the circle of holy oil and watched it surround the angel, glaring at him.  

 

 

Dean smirked.“Maybe you’ve always been an angel.”  

 

 

“A what?”Gabriel laughed.“Somebody slip a mickey in your powershake kid?”  

 

 

“I’ll tell you what.”Dean crossed his arms over his chest and walked closer to the trickster, waving his hand at the ring of fire.“You just jump out of the holy fire and we’ll call it our mistake.”  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and let the field disappear, leaving them all standing in the warehouse.He clapped staring at both Sam and Dean.“Well played boys, well played.Where’d you get the holy oil?”

 

 

“You might say we pulled it out of Sam’s ass,” Dean said, walking closer.  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stared Dean down.“Where’d I screw up?”

 

 

“You didn’t,” Sam said, staring at the trickster.“But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did-“

 

 

“But mostly it was the way that you talked about armageddon,” Dean interrupted.

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.“Meaning?”  

 

 

“Well call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family,” Dean said.  

 

 

Gabriel hummed, studying Dean.He tilted his head.He had gotten a little angry when Dean had started talking about Michael and Lucifer.

 

 

“So which one are you, huh?Grumpy, sneezy or douchy?” Sam asked, stalking closer to the edge of the fire.  

 

 

Gabriel turned his eyes to Sam, staring at him for a long moment.“Gabriel,” he said, his voice soft.“They called me Gabriel.”  

 

 

“Gabriel,” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.“The archangel.”  

 

 

Gabriel saluted Sam.“Guilty.”  

 

 

“Okay Gabriel,” Dean said, waiting for the trickster’s eyes to snap back to him.“How does an archangel become a trickster?”  

 

 

Gabriel sighed and looked at the ring of fire.There was no way to escape it.His only way out would be to get the Winchesters to put out the fire.“My own, private, witness protection!I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world, until you two screwed it all up!” he growled.His mind and Grace drifted to Castiel.He had left more than simply a home behind when he had left. 

 

 

“And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagans?”  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head.“Daddy doesn’t say anything about anything.”He had almost expected it, those first few centuries.Father to re-appear and return him to his place, to fix the issues he had created, but no.He did not care, not any longer.  

 

 

“Then what happened?Why’d you ditch?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

 

Dean chuckled and looked back at Sam.“Well, can you blame him?I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.” 

 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel snarled.“You don’t know anything about my family!”His brothers, his sisters, his Father…his mate.“I loved my Father.And my brothers. _Loved_ them.But watching them turn against each other?Tear at each other’s throats?I couldn’t bear it!Okay?So I left!And how it’s happening all over again!”  

 

 

He wondered if Castiel could hear his words.Would understand that that is why he had left and not for any other reason.Perhaps Castiel had even found another mate to share Heaven with, to have fledglings with.  

 

 

“Then help us stop it!” Sam pleaded.  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed and glared at the human.Fool.“It can’t be stopped.”  

 

 

“You want to see the end of the world?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

 

“I want it to be over!” Gabriel shouted.“I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two!”Likely far more than just Lucifer and Michael.If Lucifer won…it would be a matter of time before the remaining angels were killed by his hand.“Heaven, Hell, I don’t care who wins!I just want it to be _over_.”  

 

 

Sam stepped forward again.“It doesn’t have to _be_ like that.There has to be some way to-to pull the plug!”  

 

 

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, you do _not_ know my family.You know the romanticized truth of them, of us, but you don’t know the reality!”He rolled his eyes.“What you guys call the apocalypse?I used to call Sunday Dinner!Think about that for a second, for now long this fight has been brewing.”  

 

 

He held up his hand to prevent Dean and Sam from interrupting.“That’s why there’s no stopping this.It has nothing to do with pulling the plug.It has everything to do with two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other.”Gabriel turned to look at them with raised eyebrows.“You think you’d be able to relate.”  

 

 

He watched Dean’s eyes widen and laughed again at the blank look he continued to get from Sam. _Idiots!_ He still didn’t see, didn’t _understand_.  

 

 

“What are you talking about?”  

 

 

“Ask your brother, Sam, see what he says,” Gabriel said, watching them share a look.The guilt was visible in Dean’s posture now and he caught the lack understanding in Sam’s eyes.  

 

 

He whistled.“You sorry sons of bitches.Why do you think you two are the vessels?Think about it!Michael, the big brother,” Gabriel waved to Dean.“Loyal to an absent father.”He turned to look at Sam.“And Lucifer, the little brother.Rebellious of Daddy’s plan.”  

 

 

Horror crept over both of their faces, along with resignation.Gabriel smirked at them.Now they were starting to get it.“You are born to this boys!It’s your destiny!It was always you!”He raised his hands and pointed to them.“As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth.One brother has to kill the other.”  

 

 

“So what the hell’re you saying?” Dean growled.  

 

 

“Why do you think I always took such an interest in fucking around with you two?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow at them.“We’ve always known that it was gonna end with you.Always.”  

 

 

“No,” Dean said, clenching his hands into fists.“That’s not gonna happen.”  

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, surprised that he meant it to the both of them.They’d had no choice in their fate.“But it is.”He raised his eyes to Dean.“It’s going to end bloody for all of us.That’s just how it’s gotta be.”  

 

 

Silence from the two brothers.Gabriel debated sitting down in his nice, cozy little circle of holy fire, but he didn’t want to give them more reasons to light him up than they already had.“So what’s next boys?We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”  

 

 

Dean scowled.“First of all, you can bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.”  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and ignored the lance of pain through his Grace at the idea of seeing Castiel again.“Oh am I?”  

 

 

“If you don’t, we’re going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel,” Dean growled.  

 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and reached for the box that he had locked Castiel into.He snapped and released the latch on the room, pulling Castiel to where they were.Castiel’s Grace leapt at his brief touch, but he ignored it and opened his eyes when the angel re-appeared by Sam and Dean.  

 

 

Castiel looked to the two humans, assessing that they were all right before turning his gaze to Gabriel.Golden eyes locked to his and Castiel could feel the faintest touch of the Grace that he knew as well as his own.  

 

 

He had a part to play in this, just as Castiel did, and they were both aware of it.Gabriel met Castiel’s eyes again and smirked.“Hey bro.”A flinch in Castiel’s Grace.Nothing the humans would see, but it was there.“How’s the search for Daddy going?Let me guess. _Awful_.”He twisted his face at the flare of pain from Castiel’s Grace and looked away from him.He had meant that to hurt.  

 

 

“Okay, fuck this, we’re outta here.C’mon Sam,” Dean said, turning towards the exit.  

 

 

Gabriel watched them go and fought down the panic that wanted to swell.He could be left here.Very easily.“Uh, okay?Hey guys?You just gonna leave me here forever?”His eyes drifted to Castiel again before snapping back to Dean again.  

 

 

“No.We’re not.Because we don’t screw with people the way you do,” Dean snarled, his hand on the fire alarm. “And for the record?This isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers.Or some destiny that can’t be stopped!This is about _you_ being too afraid to stand up to your family!” 

 

 

Gabriel looked to Castiel again, the water falling down around him, slowly extinguishing the holy fire.Castiel felt different now.Deeper.He could feel the scars in his Grace.Scars that he should have been there to prevent, that he should have been protecting Castiel from.Gabriel watched as he turned towards the door and caught sight of the shadow of Castiel's wings, burnt and singed.  

 

 

His Grace flared deep within him at the sight of his mate, his Castiel, hurting.But that was what he had wanted.He wanted to make Castiel hurt, to make him realize that Father would not come home, would not reappear to save them all.There was no saving them.There was only giving in to the inevitable and enjoying as much of the ride as possible before going.  

 

 

The Winchesters drove away a moment later and Gabriel could feel Castiel still standing outside the building.The circle of fire is gone.He could take wing, he could escape now, run, make sure that he never comes back.There is no one that needs him here.Castiel has grown, now.Perhaps he even has another mate.Michael would have urged him to mate again, to forget about him.  

 

 

That thought is what has him disappearing the second Castiel steps back into the warehouse.Gabriel hides himself in the shadows and watches as Castiel approaches the circle of holy oil that is burned into the ground.Gone is the determined and proud stare.Castiel's vessel looks defeated.  

 

 

Gabriel watched as Castiel stepped into the circle and stood there, the eyes of his vessel closed.He could not raise his voice in song, their Sisters and Brothers would hear.But none of them would hear the voices of a human vessel.Not unless they were listening.Castiel was going to speak. 

 

 

Castiel stared at the circle of holy oil around him.No longer burning, of no danger to him.Standing here, he could feel the lingering touches of Gabriel's power.Not his Grace, but the power that a pagan god claimed as their own.He should have gone with Sam and Dean, or perhaps announced that the archangel Gabriel was alive and well.  

 

 

There would have been a search and Gabriel would have been found.Michael would have been joyous at the idea of another to help him fight.Castiel stood in the middle of the circle and debated.He should do many things to alert the host.He could raise his voice and cry out to them.His mate...  

 

 

_No_.No longer.Gabriel was his mate no longer.Gabriel had made his choice, and he, as Castiel, had never been worthy of an archangel, and this only proved that as truth.He would need to remember that.He had never been enough for Gabriel.  

 

 

Pain laced through his Grace, but Castiel stifled the feeling.Gabriel was not his to mourn.He had never truly been his.He had been faithful to an angel who could never want him in return."Gabriel."  

 

 

Castiel closed his eyes and allowed the shoulders of his vessel to sag.Even though it had been brief, only the barest hint of moments, he had touched Gabriel again.He would remember and he would do what was right.If Gabriel wanted to stay hidden, he would not betray the confidence of his mate."I am to assume that you are far away now, but if you can hear these words, I will not betray your secret."  

 

 

Water was still falling from the ceiling and Castiel looked up at it, stopping the flow a moment later."There will be no great search by the Host for you as there once was Gabriel.I have only ever wanted you to find happiness Gabriel.I do believe that for a time, you found it with me, but as I am no longer what supplies that happiness, I hope that you continue to find it here on Earth."  

 

 

Castiel turned and walked out of the circle, striding towards the door again."We will stop them Gabriel.Michael and Lucifer.Their fighting has always caused you pain, and that alone would be enough to spur me into action to stop this.But they are right.The Winchesters.Stopping this is the right thing to do.And I will continue to aid them until I can no longer do so."  

 

 

"I hope you have found what you were looking for on earth Gabriel.I hope that it gives you peace and joy.I hope that someday, you find the happiness I have always wanted for you,”Castiel said, disappearing before he touched the door.  

 

 

Gabriel stared at the spot where Castiel had disappeared from for a very long moment.Disgust with himself curled in his Grace and his power.His mate thought that he hadn't been enough.That he had left because of something Castiel had not been.  

 

 

Gabriel frowned and walked out of the shadows to the center of the building.He looked up at the sky.He could feel them all, pulled into the center of gravity that the Winchester Brothers were.They were a black hole, sucking in everything around them until they would all be destroyed.  

 

 

That bright, wonderful, beautiful light of Castiel would be extinguished with them.There was no saving Castiel.He would die.Either at the hand of Lucifer or Michael.He would die.He had made his peace with the fact, and the sorrow weighed heavily on his Grace.  

 

 

Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest, to the spot where he had ripped Castiel's Grace out of him in an attempt to spare the little one any more pain.He closed his eyes and then opened them, staring at the door.There was one thing.One way.One way that no one but him would know.There was no one left who would know.  

 

 

Maybe if he saved them all, maybe Castiel would live.Maybe Castiel would return to heaven, to find another mate and to be happy.Gabriel raised his hand and snapped.He had work to do, and he would not have long to do it.If the Winchesters captured the rings, then he would be able to help.Death would turn over his ring. _Maybe_.They would have what they needed. _Maybe_.  

 

 

But it was a chance.And it was more than Castiel had at the moment.He couldn't fight.Not really.But he could do this.He could at least do this.Give them a weapon in a fight where they had none.  

 

 

Gabriel took wing and started to fly.He did not have much time and he needed to hurry if they were going to finish things.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

The Pagans finally getting off their asses wasn't unexpected.That Kali was the one to lead them was.Granted, she was one of the most powerful of them and if she deemed something a problem, it was a problem for all of them.But she knew more than she was letting on.Far more.  

 

 

Gabriel cursed and made his way to the hotel where the Pagans were going to make their last stand. _Fools_.Lucifer was going to tear them apart, piece by piece.They had no hope of standing up against him, and he had to try to get the Winchesters out and prevent them from getting killed.  

 

 

Kali waited until they were all summoned before calling for him.Gabriel smirked.She was smarter than they gave her credit for.She may have never been entirely certain of what he was, but she knew he was powerful and that she wasn't going to be able to kill him easily.Having backup was a great idea.  

 

 

And now, thanks to the two dumbasses that had to get tangled up in every possible thing - including this one, Gabriel had to attempt to seduce Kali when that was the last thing she was probably interested in.This would be so much _fun_.  

 

 

He spared a moment to wonder where Castiel was, what he was doing.Gabriel shook his head and focused in on the task ahead of him.He needed to get Sam, Dean and Kali out of here before Lucifer showed up and started barbecuing everyone in a hundred mile radius.Thinking about his…thinking about Castiel would not allow him to do that.

 

 

Gabriel knocked the lights out of he room and lit the candles on her table.He cleared his throat and walked towards her, holding a rose in his hands.“Bonjour, mon amor.”  

 

 

Kali looked up in the mirror and frowned.“Leave.”  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and smiled at her.“You always did like playing hard to get.”  

 

 

Kali frowned at him and turned to the mirror.“I’ve moved on.”  

 

 

“I noticed,” Gabriel drawled, walking closer.“Baldur?Really?”

 

 

Kali gave a small smile.“Baldur is uncomplicated.”  

 

 

Gabriel smiled and moved closer to her desk.“And I am nothing but complicated, but who is to say that you didn’t enjoy it at the time?You did, or so I thought.” 

 

 

 Kali snorted and looked over her shoulder.“I never took you for the type Loki.”  

 

 

“Romantic?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

 

“Pathetic.”  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and stopped a few feet away.“You are the one that called me here, Kali.”  

 

 

Kali turned around to face him and scowled.“Because I thought you might take this seriously.”  

 

 

“I am taking this seriously,” he said, walking closer to her.“Ship’s sinking, time to get off.I mean, screw this marble.Let’s go check out Pandora.”  

 

 

She stared at Gabriel for a long moment.“It doesn’t have to be like that Loki.”  

 

 

Gabriel smiled sadly.“I’m afraid it does.”  

 

 

“If we fight-“

 

 

“You die, Kali,” Gabriel interrupted.  

 

 

“And what makes you such an expert, Loki?” 

 

 

Gabriel hummed and tilted his head as he looked at her.He’d loved her, once.Not the way he felt for Castiel, it would never come to such a similar level, but he did care for her.“I’ve tussled with those winged ass-monkeys once or twice.”He stepped closer and touched her arm.“Kali, no more tricks.I’m begging you, don’t do this.”  

 

 

“I have to,” she protested.  

 

 

He fought down the swell of sadness that Kali was going to die here, at the hands of his brother.“Can’t blame me for trying.Still love me?”  

 

 

“No,” Kali whispered, tugging Gabriel in for a kiss.  

 

 

Gabriel flinched back a moment later when her fingernail scraped across his neck.He eyed the blood on her fingertips and gave her a rueful smile.She had him now.Time for plan b.  

 

 

“You must take me for a fool…Gabriel.You’re bound to me.Now, and forever.”  

 

Gabriel stared at her and gave a helpless shrug.“You got me.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel settled back into his chair and stared at her, grinning a little.“How long have you known?”  

 

 

Kali glanced at him before turning to the others.“Long enough.”  

 

 

“How’s the rescue going?” Dean hissed, glaring at Gabriel, where he was strapped to the chair.

 

 

“Surprise, surprise, the Trickster has tricked us,” Kali said, looking at each of the gods.  

 

 

Gabriel struggled a little against the bonds.“Kali, don’t.” 

 

 

She narrowed her eyes at Gabriel.“You’re mine now.And you have something I want,” Kali whispered, reaching into his jacket and removing his sword.“An archangel’s blade.From the Archangel, Gabriel.”  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as the melodrama.“Okay, okay, so I got wings, like Kotex!But that doesn’t make me any less right about Lucifer.”  

 

 

“He’s lying,” Kali whispered, glaring at Gabriel.“He’s a spy.”  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed.“I’m not a spy, I’m a runaway.”A pang to the center of his Grace hit him and he took a breath and kept going.“I’m trying to save you.I know my brother, Kali.You should all be terrified of him.You can’t beat him, and I’ve skipped ahead, seen how this-“

 

 

Kali pressed the blade tighter to Gabriel’s chest.“Westerners.The sheer _arrogance_.You think you’re the only ones on earth?You butcher and you ill in your God’s name, but you’re not the only religion, and he’s not the only God.Now you think you can rip the world apart?You’re wrong, because the only one who will get to end this world?”  

 

 

She pressed the tip deeper into his chest.“Is _me_.”Kali slammed the blade deeper into Gabriel’s chest and watched as the room as flooded with light before his vessel collapsed into the chair once again.She stared down at his body triumphantly.  

 

 

Gabriel shook his head and skipped into the shadows, waiting outside for the brothers, if they were able to escape.They needed to get the hell out of there, yesterday.  

 

 

And despite his best arguments, he watched Dean head back into the hotel and cursed.It was over for all of them.Only moments later, Gabriel felt Lucifer touch down into the hotel, the dark, heavy feel of his Grace bleeding out into the hotel.It was over for the Pagans…but maybe he could get Kali out of there, and the Winchesters.  

 

 

He certainly wasn’t going to make it out of here in one piece, but he could give the Winchesters what they needed, and get Kali out.A parting gift that she deserved, despite the whole, stabbing thing.Some things just needed to be forgiven.  

 

 

Gabriel blasted Lucifer with his Grace, catching his brother enough by surprise that it gave Kali and the Winchesters time to recover.“Lucy, I’m home.So not this time.”He knelt down and helped Kali up, motioning the Winchesters forward.“Guys, get her the hell out of here.”  

 

 

“Over a girl, Gabriel, really?I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn’t catch anything,” Lucifer said, staring at the blade in Gabriel’s hands.  

 

 

Not a girl.Not for Kali, or for the Winchesters.For the one person that he wanted to survive this fight that had the least chance. _Castiel_.To give him an out, a way for this to work.“Lucifer, you’re my brother, and I love you.But you are a great big bag of dicks.”  

 

 

“What did you just say to me little brother?”

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.“Look at yourself!Boohoo, Daddy was mean to me, so I’m gonna smash up all his toys!”Lucifer needed to be angry, upset, and distracted just enough…

 

 

“Watch your tone,” Lucifer warned.  

 

 

“Play the victim all you want Luci.But you and me?We know the truth.Dad loved you the best, more than Michael, more than me.And then he brought the new baby home and you couldn’t handle it.”Gabriel shrugged as he watched Lucifer’s Grace coil in fury.“So this is all one big temper tantrum.Time to grow up.”  

 

 

Lucifer took a step forward.“Gabriel, if you’re going this for Michael…”  

 

 

“Screw him,” Gabriel growled.“If he were here, I’d shiv his ass too.”  

 

 

“You disloyal-“

 

 

Gabriel held up a finger.“Oh, I’m loyal.To them!”  

 

 

Lucifer looked around.“To whom?These, so called Gods?”  

 

 

“People, Lucifer,” Gabriel said quietly. _With_ _Castiel_.Who had chosen to side with people, for a reason he would never have a chance to understand.  

 

 

Lucifer scoffed.“So you’re willing to die for a pile of cockroaches.Why?”  

 

 

“Because Dad was right,” Gabriel said.Castiel too, with his earnestness and eagerness to understand what he loved so much about humans.“They are better than us.”  

 

 

“They are broken!” Lucifer growled.“Flawed!Abortions!”  

 

 

“Damn right they’re flawed,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes for a minute.Just like him, just like Castiel.Flawed and broken.“But a lot of them try to do better, to forgive.I’m on their side, the right side, Lucifer.”  

 

 

“Brother, don’t make me do this,” Lucifer said, stepping closer.  

 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at Lucifer.“No one makes us do anything, Lucifer.”He thought of Castiel’s bright Grace, before his trip into Hell to rescue the Righteous Man, the Grace that had once been a part of him.  

 

 

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies.”  

 

 

Gabriel snapped his eyes open and didn’t glance at the figure coming up behind Lucifer.Lucifer did, maybe, know that his heart and Grace still belonged with Castiel, but it did not matter now.It was time for his last trick.Lucifer would never be fooled by something so simple….and that is why it should work.

 

 

A moment later, Gabriel felt Lucifer spin around and plunge the blade into his chest, grunting at the force behind it.He stared up at Lucifer for a moment before closing his eyes.He could do this, he _could_.  

 

 

It had to be the best show that he had ever given.Lucifer needed to believe it.Lucifer needed to believe it and never come looking for him.Gabriel tightened his hand around the fake sword that he had been confronting Lucifer with and tightened his Grace into a tiny ball.  

 

 

He had seen angels die.He knew what Lucifer would expect to see.A bright flare of Grace.Wings on the ground.The vessel, empty and lifeless on the floor.Gabriel knew exactly how it needed to look.It didn't take more than an instant.Any longer and Lucifer would know what had happened.  

 

 

Gabriel let a large portion of his Grace explode as he stared into his brother's eyes.He left his vessel and dove for the shadows, riding his Pagan powers as he made his way into the night and far away from the hotel and the image of ashen wings on the floor.  

 

 

Castiel and the Winchesters had what they needed.Gabriel rode the shadows until he was far away, and able to crawl out of them.He possessed the first vessel he came across, just for long enough until he could get to a safe place to return to heaven.He could recover there.Recover safely from a trick that had nearly killed him.  

 

 

He knew more backdoors into heaven than any other angel, and he took advantage of that, climbing into a far corner of heaven where he could curl up and bury his pain.He drifted, his mind wandering as his Grace started to recover, slowly.He would need to go back and claim his vessel, run away with it again, hide, this time in a place that Castiel and the boys couldn't accidentally run across him.  

 

 

In the meantime, he could recover and watch.Watch, and perhaps pray that Castiel would live through what was about to happen.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

The weight of Gabriel's vessel was not heavy.Castiel could feel the faint touches of Grace to it and clung to them, to this faint trace of Gabriel.He had already healed the vessel, and taken the blade (part of Gabriel's trick, it was no real angel blade), and destroyed it.  

 

 

There was no longer any trace of ash at the hotel.Castiel wondered where Gabriel had run to now.Lucifer had believed Gabriel dead.Lucifer had seen hundreds of angels die, but he had been fooled.He carefully closed the eyes of the vessel and laid it out on the bed of branches in the forest.  

 

 

Here, here he could feel traces of Gabriel, and of the darker power that was also a part of Gabriel.If there was a place in this world to summon Gabriel, it would be here.Castiel took the mistletoe out of his pocket and lit it on fire, the scent curling around him as he placed the plant beside the vessel.  

 

 

His voice rang with power as he looked around the clearing."I bring this offering to you, Loki.Take it, as it is yours."  

 

 

Castiel turned and began to walk away from the body.Gabriel would not return to it, not while he was here-

 

 

"You dared to summon me, instead of your brother?"  

 

 

Castiel's head shot up and he spun around."Gabr-mm!"A gag wound it's way slowly around his mouth and Castiel felt his Grace immediately become restrained as well. He stared as the shorter figure walked towards him.  

 

 

"No.I am not your brother."Furious blue eyes glared at him and Loki smiled, brushing off his fingers."I do have to thank you for returning this to me.Good bodies that don't deteriorate are so hard to find these days."  

 

 

Loki flicked his fingers and the angel was twisted into a sitting position in the clearing.He sat down as well and tapped his fingertips on his knee as he settled across from the angel."So, you know your brother has been hanging out with the pagans, right?"He snapped the gag away a moment later and smiled at the angel.  

 

 

"You are my brother,” Castiel said, staring at Gabriel.  

 

 

"Correction!I am Loki."Loki smiled and settled his chin into his hands as he stared at the angel."You see, Gabriel has too much power to be able to hide as an angel on Earth forever.He needed to become something else."  

 

 

"You are Gabriel,” Castiel repeated."I can feel it.I know you are.No matter what you have twisted your power into now, you are my brother."  

 

 

Loki hummed and tilted his head."That may be true.But I am _also_ Loki.The angel part of me, the part that you know, has been hurt.Severely hurt, after that tango with your older brother.So, I'm the half in charge."  

 

 

"Severely hurt?What happened?I know that he faked his death-"  

 

 

"Oh, yeah, he faked it all right.But he faked it by expending most of his Grace.That's what fooled Luci in the end."Loki rocked back on his heels and smirked at the angel again."He passed the secret on to those idiot brothers.What they decide to do with it from here-"

 

 

"What secret?" Castiel asked, staring at the vessel in front of him.It was easy to see that this part of Gabriel was different.Darker.But it was also a part of his mate, and one he would embrace for the chance to see Gabriel again.  

 

 

"How to trap Luci back in his box.It's still down there, you know."Loki shrugged and stood up, sauntering towards Castiel."Your idiot brother, fool that he is, wanted to try to protect you."  

 

 

Castiel nodded and stared at the man in front of him.The pagan god, more than an angel."He is my mate."  

 

 

Loki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest."You are not tied to him any longer.The bond has been severed."  

 

 

"That may be, but that does not change how I feel about Gabriel.He is my mate, though I cannot feel him any longer."  

 

 

Loki tilted his head to the side."Even after what he said to you?"  

 

 

"What you said to me,” Castiel corrected."I have not been looking only for our Father Gabriel.I was also looking for you."  

 

 

"I'm not going back, so I'd stop that-"  

 

 

"I had no intention of bringing you back,” Castiel said, watching as Gabriel stepped even closer to him."Whatever it is that ties you, that ties Gabriel here, is far stronger than the bond that ever tied us together."He frowned when Loki's eyes widened and he stepped back in surprise.  

 

 

Loki scowled."Then why would you want to find me?"  

 

 

"Because, I care for you.I want to know that you are safe,” Castiel said, staring at Loki, marking all the small differences between Gabriel and the way he inhabited the vessel.The differences were small, but they were there.  

 

 

"Forgive me if I don't believe that you wouldn't have tried to bring me back to heaven.I find that hard to believe,” Loki scoffed.  

 

 

Castiel strained against the ribbons of fabric holding him in place before turning his attention back to Loki."You and I have always been different.Is it so strange to assume that I would not attempt to bring you back?"  

 

 

"Yes!" Loki snarled, stepping up closer to the angel, grabbing Castiel's chin and forcing his face up."It is impossible!"  

 

 

"Why?" Castiel asked, staring at Loki.He was mesmerizing in a way that was different from Gabriel.It was easier to see the traces of the power that had once been Grace, now twisted into something heavier and darker, something that was both Grace and not.  

 

 

Loki dropped the pretty boy angel's face and strode away from him, heaving in breaths of air that he did not need."The world is falling apart.Michael and Lucifer will fight.Paradise will come to Earth.Who better to try to stop the end of the world than one of the remaining archangels?"  

 

 

Castiel stared at Loki's shoulders, at the way he was struggling for control over something."Your assistance would be appreciated-"

 

 

"Of course it would!" Loki snapped.  

 

 

"-but it is not required,” Castiel continued, watching Loki's entire body go tense."I do not wish for you to join this fight Gabriel."  

 

 

"I am Loki!" he snarled, spinning back around to the angel."You would do well to remember that Castiel, before I tear you apart, piece by piece!"  

 

 

"I never understood,” Castiel said simply."I never understood the way Lucifer and Michael fighting affected you.You never let me get close enough to understand Gabriel."  

 

 

Loki stared at Castiel and scoffed, rolling his eyes."Get close enough to understand.What a joke.You didn't need to understand, you needed to see!All of heaven refused to see!"  

 

 

"I'm sorry Gabriel,” Castiel said, watching as Loki flinched again, then stomped closer to him."I'm sorry I could not be a better mate for you."  

 

 

Loki snarled."Stop acting as though you were a failed mate!"  

 

 

"Was I not?" Castiel asked.  

 

 

"No!"  

 

 

"I was not enough to bring you back to heaven.I was not enough for you to wish to return.I will regret that forever,” Castiel said."Perhaps if I had not been so different, there would have been reason for you to-"His words were cut off by Loki's lips pressed against his.  

 

 

Loki pulled back enough and stared at the angel, stroking the side of his face gently."You were always enough. _Always_.It was him who was not enough.He did not deserve you."  

 

 

Castiel stared up at the angel-turned-Pagan God on top of him and struggled for words."He did not return."  

 

 

"By the time he thought to, it was better that he stay away.He had assumed you would find another by now,” Loki explained, not breaking eye contact with the angel beneath him, now pressed to the cold grass.  

 

 

"I will not find another.He is my _mate_ ,” Castiel said, his voice growing in anger as his eyes started to glow."Gabriel is my mate, and I have been mocked by my brethren for a millennia for it.  

 

 

Loki's breath caught as he watched Castiel's Grace grow powerful and hot in his anger.He was furious and he was beautiful."Have you?"  

 

 

"Yes!" Castiel said, surging up as the bonds around his arms and torso fell away.He pinned the god down to the ground and stared down at him, kissing him again.He had never understood the visceral pleasure that Dean appeared to get from kissing, but now, now he understood.  

 

 

It was a claim, and it was powerful.Loki's power, the now-twisted Grace, surged at the attempted claiming, fighting against him.Castiel fought against it as their lips pressed tighter together.There was no need for air between them.  

 

 

Loki's power resisted the touch of his Grace, but Castiel pressed forward.Gabriel was his mate.Loki was a part of Gabriel.They were one, and Loki was something Gabriel had created to run away and hide.He would make sure that Gabriel could not hide from him any longer.  

 

 

“Castiel,” Loki growled as the angel pulled away.He watched as massive wings, singed by the fires of Hell, exploded from Castiel's back.His breath caught.Gone was the once-white pureness.In it's place was a color as black as the night's sky.It was flawed and it was beautiful.  

 

 

"You make the mistake of assuming that I will not accept this piece of you Loki.You are Gabriel.You always will be Gabriel."Castiel leaned down and took another kiss, the heat between them flaring again, hot and powerful.He pulled away and looked into golden eyes that were glowing just as his own were.  

 

 

"I am not your mate any longer,” Loki said, watching the white-hot power from Castiel spike even higher before sinking into him.He cried out, twisting, trying to get away from it, even as a deeper part of him welcomed it and cried out for more.  

 

 

Castiel reigned in his Grace before he pushed the God too far and then stared down at him, trying to bring in air."You are.You always will be.Whether I die or do not.I belonged to you Gabriel, just as you belonged to me."He stood up, brushing off his clothes as he walked away from Gabriel.  

 

 

"Where are you going!" Loki shouted.  

 

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Gabriel and smiled."I am going to what may be my death.We will end this."  

 

 

"No!"Loki re-appeared in front of Castiel and pressed his hand to the vessel, tightly enough that he could feel the Grace just under the skin."Don't, no, they're going to kill you.They tried to kill Gabriel, they won't hesitate to kill you."  

 

 

Castiel looked down at Gabriel and smiled sadly."I am aware."  

 

 

"Then why are you going?!" Loki protested."Stay!I can protect you!I have places we can go that not even their fight can touch!You can be together with him; with me!"  

 

 

Castiel considered the offer, looking down at Gabriel.He felt the tiniest flicker of Grace from him, overriding the other power that was much closer to the surface.A plea.He shook his head."I am going because it is the right thing to do.And because they cannot do it alone."  

 

 

Loki snarled when Castiel disappeared from under his touch.He was not powerful enough to make him stay.Not at the moment.He stared up at the sky and reigned in his anger at his Father.Had this all been a part of his grand plan?His family, tearing themselves apart, piece by piece?Is this what he had wanted?  

 

 

Loki pressed a hand to his chest, where Castiel had touched him.Gabriel's mate was going to his death.Was aware of it, and was willing to make the sacrifice.Because he thought that he had not been enough.He snarled in anger and lashed out around him, devastating the forest, tearing it to pieces.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

He was not sure how much time passed after that.It was not enough, but he felt Castiel die.It was small, a blip in the moment of existence.Gabriel buried everything under the guise of Loki and fought for control.The world would end soon.There was nothing left to stand in their way.Only two humans.And humans were weak.They were nothing compared to the will of an archangel.An archangel who was full of fury like Lucifer.  

 

 

He felt the moment that Lucifer's Grace, twisted and deformed as his own was, cried out in victory.Sam had said yes.He had given up.The humans who had promised him they would never stop fighting, had.  

 

 

It was over.Lucifer and Michael would tear apart the world with their war, as they clashed and fought.Angels and demons from both sides would fall and the humans would be caught in the crossfire and destroyed completely.  

 

 

Loki stared down at his hands and waited.It would not be long before Lucifer and Michael began their battle.He waited.There was no song, no cry, no great rise of power.He frowned and focused.Lucifer's scream of anger cut through the air before it was silenced.  

 

 

Loki stood up, disbelief filling him.Had Michael...?A second scream tore through the air and then they were gone.In two steps, Loki had leapt into the shadows.He appeared at the graveyard and stared at the car and the single man that stood there.Dean Winchester.Standing _alone_.  

 

 

It took a moment to read his mind.He was overwhelmed with grief and didn't protest to the intrusion that he could barely feel.Loki pulled the information out of him and watched his brother make the sacrifice to take down them both.A single human had defeated two archangels.Two of heaven's most powerful archangels.  

 

 

Loki watched Dean Winchester weep for a long moment, then looked to the field where he had last felt the Grace of his brothers.It was over.And it was over in a way that he could never have predicted or would have thought possible.The earth would continue, with no script and no ending in sight.  

 

 

Loki felt Dean Winchester crawl back to his car and leave.His soul was normally bright and happy, but now it was dark and tinged with a grey it would never recover from.He frowned and looked back to the field.The loss of his brother.Would he recover from it?As Michael never had?

 

 

It took a moment to retreat to the hideaway that he had found and built in Heaven.It was best to stay here.Here he would not need to think about the lives that had been lost to create a new, uncharted path for Earth.It may have been the right thing to do, to create this place for humans to continue to live and to thrive in, but was it the right thing for the rest of them?

 

 

What would the angels do without Michael to lead them?Who would take up the lead?  

 

 

Loki forced himself not to think about it and focused his energy on healing.There was no need to think on it.He needed to attempt to recover, and no one would think to find him here.Not even Castiel.Though it was surprising to see him, to feel him for the briefest of instances, he recognized the touch of their Father.  

 

 

So he was alive.Alive and well and watching over the one angel who had not deserved to die in the fight between Lucifer and Michael.He felt a brief moment of love for his Father before he stifled it.His Father could have prevented any of the fighting, but he had allowed that to happen without any qualms.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he had recovered enough, Gabriel returned to Earth.He checked in on the Winchesters (and Castiel, now that their Father had seen fit to return him to life) from time to time, but did not interfere.He was done with them.If they were to find him, they might not be so willing to let him out of the circle of holy oil this time.  

 

 

Castiel searched for him, while he still could.He was becoming weaker as he Fell.Gabriel watched, doing his best not to ache with the knowledge that the pursuit of the right thing was resulting in this much pain for Castiel.Gabriel stayed hidden, retreating to heaven when watching them closely became too painful.  

 

 

They made mistakes.When the leviathan were released, when heaven was devastated by a Castiel that was no longer himself, Gabriel was tempted to show himself.To help them fight a battle that should never have been theirs to fight.But he couldn't do it.Not this time.Gabriel threw himself into Loki and focused on his tricks, leaving the Winchesters alone.They had not listened to him before, but now...but now it was a horrible thing, between the brothers.Twisted and broken and reformed.  

 

 

A parallel to the bond between he and Castiel.It was a twisted, gnarled thing now.But it was there.Castiel had branded him again as Loki, and now both pieces of him were tied to the angel, no matter where he was.Loki plucked at the strings between them and felt Castiel stir, before going back to ignoring him.  

 

 

Gabriel ignored them again.Tricks had been enough to satisfy him before and they would be again.He returned to his hideout in heaven before he felt a ripple through his Grace.Something was wrong.His head snapped up as he realized what he felt.That was a spell.A spell to-

 

 

Agony laced through his Grace and he screamed, unable to stop the noise from echoing across all of heaven.Chains clamped down around his wings and he felt the Grace of another angel appear in front of him.Gabriel shuddered, reaching for the guise of Loki, but it was fading as more chains tightened around his wings.  

 

 

"Ah, ah, ah.Enough time playing with the Pagans Gabriel.You're going to have work to do."  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Metatron, sucking in a pained breath.Castiel's Grace had been a part of the spell, so he had either joined Metatron or...he had taken it."Castiel's Grace..."  

 

 

Metatron laughed."He is such a fool, that mate of yours.Still fancies himself mated to you, even though you rejected him years ago-"

 

 

Gabriel's Grace flared in anger and he shouted with pain as the chains burned into his wings.  

 

 

"Do be careful.The more power you try to use, the more those will punish you."Metatron waved towards the chains."Anyways.Yes, Castiel gave up his Grace.I'm sure he'll steal Grace from another angel to try to come after me."  

 

 

Gabriel's Grace leapt in fear.It would kill Castiel.Corrupt him and then kill him."No!"  

 

 

Metatron grinned and stepped closer to the chained archangel."Oh, yes.And it will be even better when I let him see you again.You're going to play a good little puppet for me, or I'm going to crush him."  

 

 

Gabriel felt the surge of power from Metatron and cursed his father ever creating the angel tablet.Metatron had obviously gotten his hands on it.He stared up at the asshole and grinned and felt another pulse of pain through his Grace."No offense there Metty.But you don't know me at all if you think that threatening someone else is the way to get to me."  

 

 

"And I think that the second I make a real effort to hurt Castiel, you will fold like a deck of cards.He's human you know.Right now.Human in a world of angels with their powers who know that he is responsible."Metatron tilted Gabriel's head up and smirked at him."So you're going to do as I say."  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Metraton, his Grace lighting up in anger, and the chains around him burned, burned like Holy Fire.He hissed and subsided back into the cage.  

 

 

"Those are special.Meant to contain an angel of your power.We forged the steel in holy fire.Cooled it in holy water.They are made to hold you Gabriel.You cannot escape."Metatron said, a spring in his step as he headed towards the door."So play nice."He narrowed his eyes."Or Castiel dies."  

 

 

Gabriel sagged in the chains and closed his eyes.Trapped.Trapped in Heaven with all the angels on Earth.His Grace strained again, fighting out against the hold he had been put in.He cursed it and tried to keep fighting, but the chains only burned brighter.He would have to play along.At least for now.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel didn't know how long it had been since Metatron had trapped him in the deepest levels of Heaven's dungeons.No one knew he was down here and if Metatron had his way, no one ever would.The chains sapped power from him, slowly. Gabriel promised himself that no matter what Metatron told him he would do, that he would refuse.He would not hurt Castiel, but he would not help with whatever Metatron had planned.  

 

 

"Gabriel, how have you been?Are you enjoying your stay?"  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Metatron, watching as he took his vessel and propped it up against the wall.Gabriel strained and the chains once again lit up, fire running through his Grace.  

 

 

"I would have thought you would learn.They only do that when you try to break free.Or when you are angry.Just stay where you are."Metatron chided."I need your vessel.I need a small piece of you to inhabit it and make it dance for Castiel.He needs a nudge in the right direction."  

 

 

"No."Gabriel choked on the word and glared at the angel in front of him."I will not do that to Castiel."  

 

 

Metatron gave a fake gasp."You mean to tell me that Castiel doesn't know that you are alive?"  

 

 

Gabriel glared at the angel.Metatron was powerful right now, almost at the same strength as an archangel, but he wielded the power clumsily.In a true fight, there would be no comparison between them."I will destroy you some day."  

 

 

"Ah yes.Spare me your words Gabriel, I have no use for them right now.Either you do as I say and follow the script that I give you, or I will have you kill Castiel."Metatron smirked."I will be using one of your favorite tricks, actually, Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel was instantly wary.One of his tricks?What did that mean?"Explain."  

 

 

Metatron waved a hand."Castiel will be caught in an illusion.You will be real and yet not real.Seeing you, believing that you are alive, even if only for the briefest moment of time, it will be enough to break him.He should follow my path from there."  

 

 

"I will kill you Metatron.I will,” Gabriel promised, staring at him.  

 

 

"Does that mean that you aren't going to play along with my little game?I'm not sure that Castiel can afford that.He is running out of time."Metatron shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest."Make your choice."  

 

 

Gabriel sagged in the chains and nodded.There was no choice.Not really.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

"Gabriel."Castiel stared at the angel, the stolen Grace inside him aching.It wasn't connected to the angel in front of him.He had no way of knowing if Gabriel was alive or dead, if he had fallen.Now he knew.Gabriel was standing in front of him.This was Gabriel, not Loki, who was talking to him, saying that he needed to fight.  

 

 

Castiel was trembling, staring at him with big, wide eyes and Gabriel kept talking, following Metatron's script.He had to try to keep Castiel safe.At least for now."I need your he-"

 

 

Castiel rushed forward, tackling Gabriel to the bed, pressing as close as he could get without touching Gabriel Grace-deep.He couldn't right now, not when the Grace inside him was no longer his.It belonged to a brother, and it was not the Grace mated to Gabriel. "Gabriel, Gabriel, you're alive, you're safe."  

 

 

Gabriel wanted nothing more than to wrap Castiel in his arms and his Grace, but there was just a small fraction of his  Grace existing in this illusion.  Enough to keep Castiel busy while Metatron moved him and had him imprisoned.  "Castiel, we need to-"  

 

 

“Shhhh,” Castiel said, the noise harsh as it escaped his throat.He pressed his face to Gabriel's throat and inhaled the scent of him, the Grace simmering just below the surface."I need to, you are safe, I did not know, with the spell, Metatron tricked me, all of the angels-"

 

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel whispered, pressing a finger to Castiel's lips."I know.It is all right.We will find him and defeat him and get your Grace back." 

 

 

"Where have you been?Gabriel, things have happened, and I could not, you needed to-"  

 

 

Gabriel leaned in and kissed Castiel.His vessel was real in the sense that all things within this illusion were real, and the softness of those lips were real.This kiss was not the angry, passionate one that they had shared in the woods.It was regret and sorrow."Castiel."  

 

 

"Promise me that you will not leave again."Castiel tightened his hands in the jacket that Gabriel was wearing and stared down at him.He swallowed hard."Promise me that you will not Gabriel.We need you.I need you.I do not care what you have done.But we need you.Please."  

 

 

Gabriel's Grace ached in pain at the plea from Castiel.Castiel's stolen Grace was poisoning him, but his mate didn't care.All of his focus was on defeating Metatron and saving the two humans that he had come to consider family.He needed to get back on script, or Metatron would kill Castiel.Yet...he would take this moment.This brief moment.He combed his fingers through Castiel's hair."I promise."  

 

 

The words were bitter on his tongue and on the outside of the illusion, he could feel Metatron laughing in delight.Gabriel stayed pressed close to Castiel until he could feel Metatron getting impatient.He stood up and pulled Castiel from the bed, continuing his speech and what they had to do.  

 

 

When the illusion began to draw to a close, Gabriel took the chance to wrap Castiel in his arms one last time.He asked for forgiveness for what he was about to do and pulled away, frowning when an angel blade was suddenly thrust into his stomach.He turned and raised an eyebrow at Castiel.Metatron was waiting, curious, wanting to see what he would do."Damn.I hate continuity errors.Always ruining the game."  

 

 

The pain in Castiel's eyes was unbearable, but Gabriel forced himself not to look away.Castiel deserved at least that."What gave me away?"  

 

 

Castiel held out his coat and looked at the fabric."I tore my coat earlier."  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.Metatron.Unprofessional to a T.The smallest things gave it away.Cowboy boots.Ordering strawberry syrup.A tear in a jacket.He looked at Cas."It's still real."  

 

 

"None of this was real, was it?" Castiel asked, holding out his blade.His eyes flickered to the angels breaking in to the door as Gabriel raised his hand and snapped, the angels at the door disappearing."No, of course not.So I am not at the hotel any longer."  

 

 

The illusion was starting to fall apart.Metatron was ready, and he would be locked in the dungeons again."Nope!"  

 

 

"Are you alive?"  

 

 

The hope in Castiel's voice was more than he could bear.Metatron silenced his voice before he could answer, so Gabriel tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, willing his brother, his mate to understand.He was alive.Outside of this illusion he was alive!  

 

 

A moment later the illusion dissolved around them and Gabriel was back in his cage.He screamed, his Grace rioting in fury, and the chains burned, fire and agony arching through his Grace.Gabriel fought harder, reaching for the door, for any way to alert those in heaven to where he was, to where he was being held prisoner.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked down to Heaven's prisons, Hannah in charge for the time being.He would be returning to Earth before he Fell.He would give up the Grace inside him and live out the rest of his life as a human.Maybe the Winchesters would allow him to stay with them.Maybe they wouldn't.  

 

 

He would find something to do.He stopped in front of Metatron's cell and looked to him.He was defeated, completely, and would stay here for the rest of his existence.  

 

 

"How can I help you Castiel?"Metatron looked up and grinned."Looking for your Grace?Want to beg me to tell you where it is?"  

 

 

"No."Castiel shook his head."I don't."  

 

 

Metatron tapped a finger on his jaw and stared at Castiel."Going to allow yourself to die?Something tells me there are certain people on earth who won't be too thrilled to hear that."  

 

 

"I don't want my Grace back Metatron.I have accepted that I will never get it back."  

 

 

"You are a strange angel Castiel.You will die, if you become human.You will not go to Heaven as a human does.You will go to purgatory at best.You will cease to exist at worst."Metatron leaned forward."Why do you not want to save yourself?"  

 

 

Castiel stared at Metatron.He seemed honestly curious."There are more important things to me."  

 

 

"Like what?" Metatron asked, raising an eyebrow at Castiel.  

 

 

"I want to know if Gabriel is alive."  

 

 

Metatron threw his head back and laughed."Castiel the Faithful always, aren't you?We heard the names that you were called.Are they still true?Are you faithful to the mate that has abandoned you completely?"  

 

 

Castiel fought down the fury that threatened to surge in his stolen Grace and glared at Metatron."I believe that is none of your business Metatron."  

 

 

"But you want me to tell if you if Gabriel is alive, don't you?"  

 

 

"Yes."  

 

 

Metatron cackled with glee."That spell wasn't meant for all the other angels, you know."  

 

 

Castiel turned to face Metatron completely and frowned."What are you talking about?"  

 

 

"The spell that knocked them all out of Heaven.That was just a side-effect.A bonus of the actual purpose of the spell."Metatron leaned closer to the bars of the cage and grinned."It was designed to weaken all angels.If they were not strong enough, they fell.I locked the gates of heaven behind them."He shrugged.  

 

 

"But it was designed to weaken..."Castiel's eyes widened and he glared at Metatron."Where is he?"  

 

 

Metatron waved a careless hand."Long dead now, I'm sure.I had him tied up with chains that I cooked up.Designed to torture an archangel."  

 

 

"Where is he!" Castiel snarled, stalking towards the cage, glaring at Metatron."Tell me where he is.Tell me."  

 

 

"Long dead, his wings trapped in chains, his Grace dragged from him, and only thoughts of keeping you safe left in his mind,” Metatron goaded, watching as Castiel stalked away from him, his stolen Grace emanating his fury.  

 

 

Castiel walked into the office, all the angels immediately moving out of his way.He had no idea what he looked like, but even Hannah's eyes widened in fear at the sight of him.Fear that he had earned by murder- no. _No_.He had to think of Gabriel.Finding Gabriel.That was the most important thing now.  

 

 

"Castiel?"  

 

 

"Hannah, I need to speak with you.Now."The rest of the angels in the room scattered and left them alone.Hannah's Grace was reaching out to comfort him, but Castiel brushed it to the side.He did not have time for comfort.  

 

 

"What is it Castiel?" Hannah asked, lifting her chin as she stared at him.Castiel might be in possession of another angel's Grace, but his fury was evident in every inch of him.  

 

 

Castiel leveled a look at her."Do not lie to me.If you do, I will kill you where you stand."  

 

 

Hannah nodded."I will answer any question you have Castiel."  

 

 

"Heaven's dungeons.Is there a deeper level?A level that only Metatron would have had access to?Somewhere that an archangel could have been kept?" Castiel asked, staring at her, his eyes intent and furious.  

 

 

"I, no,” Hannah said, then stopped."Wait. _No_.But, there may be something.I do not know what it is.Only Metatron did.I saw him leaving a room-"

 

 

"Take me there.Now,” Castiel snarled.  

 

 

Hannah turned and flew to the dungeon, feeling Castiel land immediately behind her.They both strode past Metatron's cell.Hannah led Castiel to the wall she had seen Metatron open."Here."  

 

 

Castiel looked from the wall to Hannah and pressed his hands to it.The wall retained the barest of sense memories but...

 

 

He pressed his fingers into a certain spot and pushed his Grace in.Metatron shouted behind him and the wall began to unfold in front of him.Castiel stared at the staircase and looked to Hannah."Keep everyone out."  

 

 

"Castiel, I do not believe it is wise to go-"

 

 

"Hannah.Keep everyone away.Close the door behind me.If I find my mate dead I want no one to hear my grief,” Castiel ordered and watched her shut the door behind him.He walked down the staircase, looking at the multitude of chains that happened to be reaching to a spot much further and deeper than he could have ever imagined Heaven going.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

By the time he reached the bottom and caught sight of Gabriel, his wings and almost every inch of his body covered in chains, his Grace barely reachable, Castiel was almost certain that Metatron was right.Gabriel was dead.  

 

 

He left his vessel behind and assumed his True Form, his wings reaching out to brush gently against Gabriel's.The metal burned when he brushed over it and if it hurt him just by touching, he could only imagine what it was doing to Gabriel.“Gabriel,” he whispered, searching around for a way to unlock the chains.He flew to the entrance and caught sight of the sigils inscribed into the chains.They were meant for torture and pain.  

 

 

Castiel grabbed onto them, ripping them from the wall.They burned him, but he ignored the pain, focusing on taking the metal away from Gabriel.They were another scar that he would wear in pride.When he finished removing the heaps of metal from Gabriel, he returned to stand in front of the archangel.Gabriel's Grace flickered for the briefest moment, almost in recognition.  

 

 

He helped Gabriel to sit against the wall of his cage, and then straddled his lap, pulling Gabriel's head against him.He was still a child compared to Gabriel and the idea of a child giving an adult comfort was impossible.But he would try.Castiel combed his fingers gently through Gabriel's feathers, straightening them as he had used to, millennia ago.Gabriel shuddered under him.  

 

 

The Grace inside him was not his, but Castiel still let it sing.A sad, sorrowful song at finding his mate in a state like this.Gabriel was still beautiful.Large golden wings, even scarred and singed were beautiful.Gabriel responded again, slowly, his wings twitching under the touch, his Grace stirring and reaching out for him.  

 

 

Castiel brushed Gabriel's Grace aside, and continued offering what small comforts he could.He did not deserve to be Gabriel's mate.But he would care for Gabriel.He would not let Gabriel try to reach out for him, when he was not himself. 

 

 

Gabriel stirred and then froze, remembering the pain of the chains.He had fought until there was nothing left in him that could resist.Even after he had stopped, the chains had kept burning.But now, they weren't burning.They were soothing, the soft touch of Grace, of fingers in his wings.Of combing the ruffled feathers and straightening them.  

 

 

This was another trick by Metatron.The idea that Castiel could be here, could be touching him.Was another trick, some torture designed to hurt him again.Would Metatron kill Castiel in front of him now?"Metatron, fuck off,” Gabriel mumbled, expecting the fingers in his wings to stop moving and disappear.  

 

 

Castiel wanted to break into the most joyous song he knew.Gabriel was alive.Gabriel was alive and mostly whole and was going to live."Metatron has been locked in the dungeons of Heaven.He will not be escaping."  

 

 

"How..."Gabriel blinked slowly and sank into Castiel again.The Grace didn't belong to Castiel, but that was right.The Grace didn't belong to him.It belonged to someone else, it always belonged to someone else now.Castiel's had been stolen."Why are you here?"  

 

 

"Because my mate is in pain and I wish to offer him comfort,” Castiel said, straightening one last feather before pulling his hands away.  

 

 

"Castiel.I am not your mate."Gabriel pulled his wings back, gasping in pain as the scarred skin flexed."I forsook you a long time ago.You should have moved on to find another."  

 

 

"I do not want another,” Castiel said, smiling at Gabriel."I want only you."  

 

 

Gabriel reached out and touched the Seraph, frowning as he felt the foreign Grace inside him."Let that go."  

 

 

Castiel gave a pained noise, but nodded, sinking against Gabriel.He had stolen the Grace of another angel.Of course Gabriel would no longer want him.  

 

 

Gabriel waited until he felt the Grace of their fallen brother leave Castiel.It took him only a few minutes and Castiel trembled against him, weak and dying.Gabriel pulled him closer and began to push some of Castiel's Grace, what Castiel had given him, back into the small Seraph.  

 

 

Castiel's eyes flew open and he stared at the archangel.His Grace.He made a small noise as Gabriel poured more Grace into him.It was the Grace he had used to claim Loki. It had left a mark on Gabriel's own Grace, but it was enough to give it back to him."I..."  

 

 

"A gift.And an apology,” Gabriel whispered, reaching out to touch Castiel's wings, but stopping before he could reach.He did not deserve to touch those wings any longer.They would belong to another angel.A far more deserving angel.  

 

 

Castiel threw himself into Gabriel's arms again and pressed as tightly as he could to the other angel, his wings coming up to press gently against the archangel's."Gabriel, Gabriel, mate, beloved, mine.My Mate, **mine** , **_mine_**. His Grace, his, sang and pressed closer to Gabriel.  

 

 

Whatever reaction from Castiel that he had expected, it was not this joyous surge of brotherhood and mated love.Castiel wanted more wanted to touch him more, to mate with him again."Castiel?"  

 

 

It took long moments for him to move enough so he could speak to Gabriel again.Eventually he gave up and just let his mind touch with Gabriel's again. _/Yes?/_

 

 

Gabriel smiled and wrapped his wings around the Seraph again and felt Castiel tremble with joy at the touch. _/I do not wish to stay in Heaven./_

 

 

Castiel pressed closer to Gabriel and nodded.It would be an easy thing to not stay in Heaven.The angels here would never fully trust him.He did not deserve their trust. _/Neither do I./_

 

 

Gabriel's Grace was slowly growing now that he was no longer tied up in the chains and it cried out in delight, wrapping tighter around Castiel.He could feel what the small angel had done to save him from those chains, feel the scar on his hands.He owed Castiel his life. _/Come to Earth with me?/_

 

 

Castiel's Grace leapt in joy.He would have waited, he would always wait for Gabriel.But the last few years, he realized what he should have done all along. _/Yes./_ A thought occurred.  _/I have somewhere we could perhaps visit./_

 

 

Gabriel could feel the hint of teasing at the suggestion and the image of a bunker and both of the Winchester brothers appeared in his mind, along with tinges of sorrow.There were lives that had been lost, killed by Gadreel.  _/We shall visit them, and perhaps give them a gift, for you are here because of them, and I owe them for that./_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean, Sam!"a young voice called out, opening the door to the bunker."You're never going to guess who just gave me a ride down from Heaven!"  

 

 

Sam looked at Dean standing in the kitchen and reached for the rifle sitting over the table and pointed it at Kevin as he walked down the stairs."Freeze, kid."  

 

 

"What a welcoming committee Cas, I thought you said you liked these guys!" Gabriel called out, popping into existence besides Kevin.He raised an eyebrow at both boys."I bring him back because he should never have been involved in this mess and you two threaten to kill him, really?"  

 

 

"You died!"  

 

 

Castiel appeared next to Sam and pressed the gun down until it was pointing at the floor."It is a very long story."  

 

 

"I'm calling my Mom first, then I want to listen!" Kevin said, walking towards the cellphone he could see on the table.  

 

 

Dean stared at the phone and then at Kevin, then back to Gabriel and Cas, watching as Cas moved to Gabriel and reached out to hold his hand.He raised both eyebrows."When the hell did that happen?"  

 

 

"I said to wait for me for the story dammit!" Kevin shouted, then began speaking earnestly into the phone.  

 

 

Dean crossed his arm over his chest."Is bringing Kevin back a bribe?"  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged."I don't know, did it work?"  

 

 

Later, Castiel watched as Kevin's mother embraced her son, crying happily, and saw that both Sam and Dean were not without tears in their eyes.His eyes moved to Gabriel, who was staring at him.His Grace reached out to touch Gabriel's and they both relaxed.  

 

 

They had always been different.They had always been Castiel the Faithful.Gabriel the Foolish.  

 

 

Here?They were a great many things.But none of it mattered.They were themselves here and were accepted, flaws and all.Heaven was no longer home for either of them.  

 

 

These humans, with their mistakes and flaws and weird tempers, they were family.

 

 

They were home.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dean the Dumbass, Sam the Semi-Smart One (Wherein Gabriel is still Foolish and Castiel is still Faithful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622598) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
